


The weight of the timelines on his shoulders

by KeeperOfTinyTime (Amathi)



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, Depression, Emotional Baggage, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Self-Doubt, Timelines, beta read this time XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amathi/pseuds/KeeperOfTinyTime
Summary: Somethings come together like droplets of water others not so much. When nine men had been forced together it was hard for them to believe anything the others had to say. How often had they been lied to or used in some scheme, how many times had one of them fought against their shadow or any given likeness?No, this group would have to fight to gain trust, Real trust but first, they had to get past a rocky start.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	The weight of the timelines on his shoulders

Somethings come together like droplets of water others not so much. When nine men had been forced together it was hard for them to believe anything the others had to say. How often had they been lied to or used in some scheme, how many times had one of them fought against their shadow or any given likeness? 

No, this group would have to fight to gain trust, Real trust but first, they had to get past a rocky start.

\------

“Now wait we can’t all be named Link...that’s insane.” The hero sporting pink-tipped hair yelled at the other eight. “Well, it’s the only name I’ve ever been called.” A much younger hero in blue responded and the rest nodded in agreement. “ We are going to need to come up with something other than Link to call each other.” The hero with the scarf was next to voice his opinion. 

“If we are all Links and all heroes then we should all have titles for what we did right?” Now it was the smallest who spoke up with some agreeing and others not. “I was called champion but I was one of five with that name, the Princess joked that I had conquered a wild Hyrule so...Wild? Can that be a name?” “Sounds fair to me, I guess that would make me Twilight then.” 

“I’ll go by Four after my sword here.” “OH! I’ll be Wind after the wind waker!” “Warriors or war is fine.” “Chosen is a bit pretentious; I’ll go by Sky after my home.” 

“Heh, my title is Legend.” At that one of the boys lit up. “You’re the legendary hero! I’ve heard stories about you. Oh um, they named me the hero of Hyrule so I guess Hyrule even if that’s a bit confusing.” 

They looked to the last of the group, who they assumed to be the oldest. “How about you then Old man?” The new dubbed Legend asked. “My title is the hero of Time.” And with that there was silence. Time looked at the group, confused. It was clear he had been heard of before.

“You can’t be, he died.” Legend was now very skeptical of the older man. “No he just disappeared is all after beating Ganondorf.” Wind was about to explain the story he knew when Legend cut him off again. “Ganondorf? No Ganon killed him and ruined Hyrule.” “But he didn’t die I’m sure, his story isn’t something I grew up with but I know he lived and had a family at least.” Twilight put in his say as well. 

All at once, the group looked to the man to explain what was happening. “I...I think I can explain it to some degree. I had to time travel a lot. I think after everything, Zelda and I may have made a paradox or two.” He looked to Wind. “You come from the time I left behind after the fight, and you,” He looked to Twi “Are from the one I’m living in. I don’t understand the part of me dying but I suppose there could well be a timeline of my failure and that would be where you came in.”

Time could rationalize some of this but what struck him as odd was that Ganon had come back. “Now I understand ….Legend having to fight Ganon but how did he return for you?” Wind tried to think when Twilight spoke. “He took over the Twilight realm and came back that way for me.” Time tried to hold back shock. Every timeline he was there...Time had only slowed the man down not stopped him. Wind was talking but he couldn’t hear it. He failed as a hero in the long run...all that he had done was ultimately for nothing. He didn’t even try to meet with Legends eyes he could see the glare from here and he deserved it, He had died and left a mess for the other to deal with and not just him but...

”How many of you had to fight him?”

Far too many hands filled the air. Time felt sick, This was all his fault. Out of the eight others, only one looked confused as to who Ganon was. 

Once they had explained everything to Sky, it was becoming too dark to do much of anything else and the camp had to be set. At first, it was alright. Wild cooked and everyone seemed to be settled until the conversation turned to the master sword. And now Time had gotten under Sky’s skin with his opinions alone. Feeling as if he had already burnt every bridge there, the older hero laid out his bedroll some ways from the gathering and turned in for the night. 

As the others set themselves up closer together and with Twi taking the first watch, the group settled in for the night.

Time didn’t sleep. Guilt ate at his insides. He had tried so hard and at such a young age to do what he was told he had to, to save the kingdom and now he found out it did nothing but slow Ganondorf down. ‘It’s my fault he has the triforce. It’s my fault that he came back. I should have not gone back but, no matter the choice he keeps coming back.’ Time curled in on himself. 

‘It’s my fault that they had to go through all this. My fault that he is immortal. I failed.’ 

The only indication of how long he had been like that was when Twi woke Sky for the next watch. Time could not take being near the group any longer so he rose for his spot and walked into the wooded area nearby. He didn’t think anyone would follow him- why would they?

The sick feeling in his gut became too much and he lost what little food he had left from dinner. Unsure if he could be heard, Time walked further and further in. Depression hung in his mind like a great storm drowning every other thought in his head. As luck would have it, he found a place to curl into the form of a large fallen log. It was a tight fit but he managed all the same.

His mind brought to the forefront every dark thought that ever passed his mind, every horrid thing he had been called, every mistake he had made. How he was an outcast from the very beginning, how he had been lied to from the very beginning. By the time he had finished his first adventure he no longer even knew who he was, what he even was. 

Memories came of the crude things the Poe salesman and the Gerudo thieves had said that they would do with him. As an adult now he understood why, when he had been caught, they put him in a room with only a window and no doors. Remembering the way their hands and eyes had lingered on him till it was uncomfortable. Time had looked to be an adult but it was only how he looked. He was still a child in his mind.

Once again the hero was sick.

He didn’t care to move again, the irony of his last thought. He was a child in an adult’s body by the end of his second adventure. Now it was the opposite he had seen far too much, done far too much. Even before, that the well in Kakariko was enough to give him nightmares for months.

He had lived past all of that to now be given the knowledge it was pointless. That things might have gone better if he had never drawn that damned sword. Ganon would have won, yes, but Zelda was strong and well-hidden until she showed herself to Time. Ganon would have won but not have gotten the Triforce. His victory would have been short, he would have died, and Hyrule would have moved out of his shadow, but instead a stupid little boy opened a door and let the great king of evil become this immortal monster. 

It had been years, but Time cried. He cried for his failure, cried because of how the others must have suffered because of what he failed to do. Why was he even here? Were the goddesses truly that cruel that they had to make him suffer so? Or was this some punishment for a crime that he had no prior knowledge of? Why did he have to be like this? Why could he not just have a normal life now?

He did- until he left again. Did Malon regret her choice? Regret being married to a scarred old hero who had yet to give her the family she wanted, and, even if he had, was now in Hylia knows where. She should have a better husband than him. 

So consumed in his own despair, Time did not hear the footsteps that neared his hiding place.

“Time?” Twilight’s voice called out as he searched for the other. Time shook as he tried to pull himself together, no point in letting on how broken he was right now. The Ordonian was quick to find his lost companion but kept a respectful distance. “Are you alright? Sky said you ran off hours ago, we have been looking for a while now.” 

“Why?” Time’s response came before he could even think to stop himself. He should have just lied like always, a simple “I’m fine” or “I was just sick” should have been enough. But that was too little too late now. 

“Time, we are in Wilds Hyrule and he said it can be very dangerous this far from the roads. Not that you can’t take care of yourself, but we have been worried.” The younger was sure he had said something wrong as the elder hero looked at him. The expression was still as dark as when he found him. “I would have thought you all would have been pleased to be rid of me this easy. After all, my failure caused all your suffering.” Apparently today was the day he was going to break down and let his emotions run free.

“Wh-what does that mean? Time, you did everything you could have done. You couldn’t have known just how insane that man was.” Twilight risked edging closer. “Look, I might not have been raised in Hyrule and grew up listening to your story every night but I was named after you. I was given this tunic and told to live up to the hero’s bloodline.” Time froze. He looked closer at the other. That green was the same as he remembered. Those stitches had been something he had used to strengthen some seams. Then he looked at the man’s face. Eyes nearly the same as his own...his wife’s nose….. “You’re my…” Twilight nodded even if the elder couldn’t finish. 

Time pulled the other into a tight embrace, Twilight was his family… They shared the same timeline… He would not fail to give his wife the family she wanted so badly. “Time lets keep this hushed for now, I think Wind would get jealous. He told us last night that a deity told him he wasn’t related to you and it just made him angrier that he had to work harder to find the triforce. 

Time let out a weak chuckle. “Alright, that’s fair. But are you sure they want me back? I mean..”

“Yes, we all understand that we fail at some point. Hyrule had to remind Legend that he had to fight Ganon too, even if Legend did it a few times himself.” “A few times? How?” “Resurrection, but let’s not worry about that. I think we can make it back to get something hot to eat.”

End~

**Author's Note:**

> Quick write I did today may or may not continue this at some point if I can figure out how to not main Time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
